high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
All For One
All For One is the finale song from the second movie and available on the soundtrack. The Song is sung by Troy, Ryan, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. Lyrics Troy: The summer that we wanted Ryan: Yeah, we finally got it Chad: And now's the time we get to share Sharpay: Each day we'll be together Taylor: Now until forever Gabriella: So everybody, everywhere Troy, Ryan and Chad: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor: Let's celebrate today Gabriella: 'Cause there'll never be another Troy, Ryan and Chad: We're stronger this time We've been there for each other Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor: Every thing's just right Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor: Everybody, all for one A real summer has just begun Let's rock 'n' roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all and all for one All for one, all for one, one Sharpay: Summertime together Taylor: Now, we're even closer Gabriella: That's the way it's meant to be Chad: Oh, we're just getting started Ryan: Come and join the party Troy: You deserve it, same as me Troy, Ryan and Chad: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor: Let's celebrate today 'Cause there'll never be another Troy, Ryan and Chad: We're stronger this time We've been there for each other Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor: Every thing's just right Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor: Everybody, all for one A real summer has just begun Let's rock 'n' roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all and all for one Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: Everybody up Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: Everybody rock it Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: Take it from the top Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: And never ever stop it Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: It's not about the future Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: It's not about the past Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor: It's makin' every single day Last and last and last Troy and Gabriella with everybody: Fun and sun, what could be better Let's have fun, everyone together now Everybody, everybody now This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this It's a party you don't wanna miss Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: Guys, show 'em we can make some moves, hey Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: Girls, show 'em we know how to groove, oh Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: Here Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: And now Troy, Ryan and Chad with the Boys: Let's turn the party Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor with the Girls: Out Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor: Everybody jump in Everybody, all for one A real summer has just begun Let's rock 'n' roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all Everybody, all for one Let's rock 'n' roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Come on, everyone let's dance We can't let this moment pass Let's make the party last All for one, all for one, yeah! Gallery Trivia * Miley Cyrus can be seen dancing Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:Finale songs Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez